1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital zoom technique, in particular with respect to an image capturing device and a digital zoom display method using multiple lenses to promote the quality of the digital zoom display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared with the optical zoom technique, extra optical mechanism is unnecessary to the digital zoom technique, so that it benefits the camera from downsizing and lowering cost. However, the digital zoom technique per se has the to-to-resolved technical problems. Because the image detail is unable to be increased after the digital image is zoomed in, it is inevitable that the higher the magnifying power is, the vaguer and more distorted the image will be.
Provided that resolution of a screen of an imaging device is lower than resolution of an imaging lens, when previewing images, the imaging device often down-sampling the captured image to match up the resolution of the screen. As a result, when a user is zooming the image when previewing, the vagueness and distortion caused by the digital zoom technique become more obvious.